


Keeping Warm

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2019 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Of all the times for Bluestreak's survival equipment to break down, it had to be when he was on a mission in the Manganese Mountains with a storm coming in. At least his partner on this one is a nice guy who maybe won't mind sharing?





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/gifts).

Bluestreak didn't know his mission partner, Hound, very well. He'd seen him around the base, of course, but they'd never really spent a lot of time together. Still, Hound seemed like a nice mech and Bluestreak was definitely grateful to have him along. Hound had been a ranger in these mountains before the war and knew them much better than Bluestreak. He was cheerful, polite, and prepared – and so, of course, it was when Hound was with him that Bluestreak's portable recharge mat decided to break down.

"Oh, I know I checked this before we left," Bluestreak said in dismay, trying to turn it on.

No luck. Bluestreak opened up the control panel and rechecked it, but everything looked good. The battery showed fully charged, but just in case he swapped it out for the spare and tried again. Nothing. He even tried opening the back of the control panel and checking the wiring, but he couldn't see where the problem might be.

"Dammit!" He looked over at his mission partner, Hound. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No, sorry Bluestreak," Hound said. "You've already tried everything I would have, and I don't see any damage on it. I checked all the equipment before you did and you're right, it was fine then. Maybe there's a bad wire somewhere?"

"Maybe, and I do know how to make minor repairs – I do it on my weapons and scopes all the time – but I can't see what the problem might be and I don't have the right gauge of wire to spare anyway." Bluestreak sighed in frustration. "Hound, I know we just met, and I hate to ask, but would it be okay if I shared your sleeping mat with you? Or take shifts, or I can just curl up in my emergency thermal blanket."

"Well, the mat doesn't just keep you warm," Hound pointed out, "it also stops the ground from leaching your heat. The blanket alone isn't thick enough to do that, and it's going to be very cold tonight with the storm and all. You're going to need something that keeps itself warm as well as insulates you from the ground. But sure, Bluestreak, you can share the mat with me. I just hope I don't roll over on your doors in the night," Hound said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Bluestreak assured him. "They've got a lot more flexibility than most people think and I can just tuck them down, so they lie flat on my back. It'll be fine as long as I move them back to default right away in the morning. Thanks so much, Hound, I really appreciate it!"

Bluestreak had been exaggerating about how his door hinges would feel the next day, but only a little. They probably would be stiff, but it was worth it to make sure Hound didn't feel bad about it, especially since he was doing Bluestreak a favour.

General-issue portable recharge mats were one-size-fits-all, which worked as well as it ever did. Anyone Ironhide's size or taller had to curl up, teams of mini-bots had to fight to get more than one, and there was just barely enough for two mecha Hound and Bluestreak's sizes. Optimus Prime would be better off recharging in alt, which Bluestreak absolutely hated to do. _Hated_. He might as well stay up all night if he were going to do that. Sleeping with Hound's back against his was nice, though, and even with the storm wailing outside, Bluestreak dropped off with no problems.

Bluestreak woke up in the morning, wonderfully warm in a way mats didn't usually provide, even when you used a thermal blanket on top of it.

_Oh, of course_. Hound was behind him, and during the night the former ranger had spooned up against Bluestreak and draped an arm over his waist. Bluestreak didn't mind, but he thought Hound might be a bit embarrassed to wake up and find that out, so he tried to very carefully slip out from underneath. He wasn't careful enough though.

"Bluestreak? Oh!" Hound sat upright, pulling away from Bluestreak. "Sorry! I didn't mean to get familiar."

Bluestreak sat up as well. "You didn't. I didn't mind. I was nice and warm, anyway. Um…so, do you want to keep moving today or do you think the storm hasn't died down enough yet?"

"Just going to poke my head out and listen," Hound said. He listened to the wind for a moment, then pulled back in and closed the tent flap. "I think we're okay to move. Should be able to meet up with Fortress Maximus's team by the end of the next megacycle. You can get your mat repaired there, I bet. Unless you don't mind sharing again, of course."

Bluestreak wasn't as innocent as people seemed determined to think. He smiled as he pulled out their rations for the day. "I might not at that."


End file.
